Shanks returns home, Stowaways Aboard The Red Hair's Ship?! Part 2
We return to the story a few hours after the confrontation with Scar Faced Leon, inside the medical ward in the marine base. Herman is bandaged up and tucked into a bed, Shanks, Charlie, Takeshi and Benny are there with him. Ramdom marines are whispering outside the room. Marine 1: I don't see why Captain Leo tolerates that pirate, surely we shouldn't allow any pirates to walk about and not arrest them. Especially when we're letting them come inside our base! Marine 2: Look don't worry about it rookie, Shanks is a good guy. Sure its at the risk of our jobs but the captain knows what he's doing, there are quite a few marines who respect pirates ya know. Marine 1: Really? But isn't it a marines duty to arrest all pirates? Marine 2: Maybe so, but Herman is a bit more lenient towards that duty. It doesn't make him a bad marine, he will take orders and do them no matter what and he will always listen to those lower than he is, to make life better for them. Plus he's a pretty strong fighter, if it hadn't been for that Leon using dirty tricks he could of killed him easy. Marine 1: But there is a problem though... Marine 2: Oh, what would that be? Marine 1: The crime, ever since the criminals caught wind of the captain's leniancy to Red Hair, we've had more and more cases. I think the townspeople are becoming doubtful of his ability to safeguard them because of that. Marine 2: Thats true, we'll have to see as time passes.... Inside the room. Charlie: Are you alright dad? Herman: Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me... Shanks thanks for the save, you've really grown since the last time I saw ya, since Roger died. Shanks: Well I had to, Roger couldn't safeguard his crew forever. And no problem, you know I'd always save a friend you'll just have to owe me a drink before I leave. Herman: Definately Hehe. Charlie: You're pretty cool aren't ya Shanks? Shanks: I suppose, but hey I can't be the judge of that I'd be biast! Hahahahahaha! Charlie: Well, I was wondering.... COULD I JOIN YOU'RE CREW! Charlie shouts this with elation! Everyone looks at him, they are surprised to why he would ask such a thing. Takeshi: I wanna join too! Everyone now looks at Takeshi who, with Charlie, has a huge smile on his face. Shanks: No... Charlie and Takeshi: What do you mean no?! Shanks: I know you guys have the heart to be a pirate, but you're both too young and besides what would you're parents think. And Charlie you're dad is a marine, do you know how bad that makes him look? Charlie: I suppose but... Herman: Shanks don't even add me to the equation if there were any pirates I'd want these two to join it'd be you and you're crew. Shanks: Thanks Herman, but the answers still no. I wouldn't wanna put such young boys into the shoes of a pirate. At this Shanks begins to leave. Shanks: See ya. He waves and leaves the boys and Herman in the hospital ward. Weeks pass, Charlie and Takeshi continue befriending Shanks and contiue asking to join his crew. Each time the answer is no. About a month after the Leon incident, Herman is sitting in his office when he gets a knock at the door. Herman: Come in. Three villagers, The Weaponsmith, The Head Shipwright and The Head of The Brewery, enter Herman's office with angry expressions accross their face. Herman: What seems to be the problem? Weaponsmith: The problem?! The problem is that you are letting pirates and criminals run amuck in this town! You stupid piece of.... Shipwright: Calm down damn it, look we know that you're a good marine but with you being so lenient towards Shanks we've got more and more criminals coming into town and more and more crimes happening. Soon it'll be too tough for you're men to handle and then we'll be overun, the town will become a pirate haven! Brewery Owner: It's getting tough on buisiness too, do you know how many pirates I've had come into the brewery and order up some alchol without paying for it? And their doing the same to the grocers, the shipwrights, the smithies and everyone else who calls themselves an honest citizen. Herman: I didn't realize the problem was escalting as much as it has... Weaponsmith: No wonder! You've been here sat on you're ar.... Shipwright: Enough! Let him finish. Herman: I will tell Shanks to leave tommorow, and then we'll begin a crackdown operation on all the criminals. At the square, Charlie, Takeshi and Benny are having a meeting about Shanks. Charlie: Right boys, I've called this meeting for this reason. As we all know, Shanks is a pretty cool guy. Takeshi and Benny: Uh Huh Charlie: And that we wanna join his crew! Takeshi and Benny: Uh Huh *''Takeshi puts more effort into it whilst Beny becomes more reserved*'' Charlie: Well I've gotta plan! We'll stoaway aboard his ship! And when we're far enough out to sea we'll show ourselves. That way Shanks will have to accept us into the crew! Takeshi: YEAH! You're a genius Charlie! *''They Hi-Five each other, they are laughing loudly* '' Benny: That's the thing guys, I... I don't wanna be a pirate. Charlie and Takeshi completly stop laughing. Charlie: What? Benny: I don't wanna be a pirate... Takeshi: But what are you gonna do? If we're off with Shanks, you'll be all alone and we may never see you again. Benny: It's ok, I know what I'll be. Takeshi: What? Benny: A marine! Charlie: A marine? Benny: Yeah! I've decided I wanna catch people like that Leon guy, and make them pay for the bad things they do. Benny clenches his fists on his lap, Charlie pats him on the shoulder. Charlie: Then it's settled. Takeshi:What's settled? Charlie: Since we're becoming pirates, Benny will have to catch us! Benny: But would I wanna do that?! Charlie: It'll be you're duty as a marine. Benny: But if I come after you guys, how can we still be friends? Charlie: Easy! *''He bites his thumb, it begins to bleed* We'll make a pact, a blood pact and we'll be known forever as blood brothers, all three of us. '''Takeshi': *''Biting his thumb* All right lets do it! ''All three of them bite both of their thumbs, they then press their thumbs together with one another forming a triangle, meaning each one is in contact with both of the others. All: I solemnly swear, that from this day forward! We shall be known,,,,,, AS BLOOD BROTHERS! Benny: I'M GONNA MISS YOU GUYS! Charlie and Takeshi: WE'LL MISS YOU TOO! They each begin to cry and as they do they have a group hug. Charlie: Oh wait hang on.... We don't even know when we'll be leaving.... Benny: BAKA! Later that evening both Herman and Charlie are at home, Herman is in his study smoking from a pipe, this is something he only does when his mind is troubled. Charlie comes to talk to him. Charlie: What's wrong dad? Herman: It's the townspeople, they want Shanks gone. Charlie: What?! Herman: Now Charlie don't be upset, you knew that Shanks would have to go at some point and that I would be the one driving him off. As the head marine around here it's my duty to tell him to live, I don't want him to go too but the townspeople are right, more and more criminals are coming and soon enough not even I will be able to handle it... Charlie: That's not what I'm worried about dad... Herman: What is it then? Charlie: I didn't want to say this so soon but... Me and Takeshi have decided to join Shanks. Herman: What but Shanks said... Charlie: I know what he said dad! We're gonna stoaway aboard his ship and force him to let us join! Herman: Hehe... HeHeHe... Hahahahahahahaha! Charlie: What's so funnny?! Herman: *''Tears start to well up in his eyes* Nothing is funny son! I'm proud of you! '''Charlie': Why? Isn't it a bad thing for me to be a pirate? Herman: No son, it isn't. It makes me so happy! *''He stands up whilst picking up Charlie into the air* You're following you're dreams son! It doesn't matter what you call yourself as long as you're always a good person, I'll have done right by you my son. *''The tears start to well up even more* Charlie: Can you please put me down? Herman: *''Completley ignoring his son* MY SON YOU HAVE BECOME A MAN! '''Charlie': Well If I am a man.... He kicks Herman in the face. Charlie: STOP MAN HANDLING ME!! Herman: Yes you're right, I'm sorry son. Charlie: Anyways, there is a problem with the stoaway plan. We don't acctuallly know how to acctually get on the ship, without anyone noticing.... Herman: I think I've got a plan, in the morning go get Takeshi and go get Benny. Charlie: Benny's not coming with us. Herman: Oh, that'd be why you didn't mention him? *''Charlie nods* Ah well, get him anyway so that you can say you're good byes. ''The next morning they all got together and began intiatiing the plan but before they could finish the plan. Herman had business with Shanks. He approached Shanks' ship with a crowd of people. Shanks: Herman! Good morning how you doing? Herman looks at him, his face is completly serious. Herman: Red Haired Shanks! Shanks smile fades away. Herman: You are to leave this place! You're prescence is not doing this town the least bit of good, you are no longer welcome here. You must never return here or else face the consequences so long as I am here! Herman draws his sword. Herman: If you have any objections I'll more than happily cut you down here and now! Shanks:*''Smirking''* Alright I get the message... Crew prepare to set sail! The townspeople start to disperse, some of them talk to Herman before they leave. Weaponsmith: I think you should of killed him honestly, he's a pirate he deserves to die like the trash he is, You hear me you stupid piece of.... Oof.... He is elbowed in the stomach by the Shipwright. Shipwright: Quiet you! Thank you captain, I know how hard it is to say that to a friend. Herman: Thank but don't worry I'm only doing my duty. All of the townspeople leave, Herman is left as the only one remaing as he watched The Red Hair's sail begin to disembark. Shanks: Herman, thanks for the hospitality and for the good bye, it's always good that when pirates leave somewhere everyone hates them. Hehe. Herman holds back his tears and waits for the ship to have moved off a fair distance from the harbour. Benny then comes rolling a barrel, he hand it to Herman. '' '''Herman': HEY SHANKS! Shanks and the rest of the crew trun around. Herman: Catch! Herman throws the barrel straight towards the ship, Benn Beckman catches it. Herman: That's the drink I owe you! Don't open it till you're way out to sea, Ok! Shanks: Sure thing Herman! Herman: Shanks! Good by my friend. Take Care of.... *''His sentence trails of as his shouts are drowned out by the waves, Shanks see's that he is still something but can't make it out* '' Benn: What's he saying? Shanks: Who knows and who care? Haha, SO LONG MY FRIEND! The ship is now way out to sea, so far that no land can be seen in any direction. Shanks: Well I think it's about time to open Herman's drink ay boys? Haha! Shanks opens the barrel, as he does he gets hit in the face and two flashes are seen leaping out of the barrel! Shanks: What the hell? Who just hit me! Shanks looks up and there before him are Charlie and Takeshi! Charlie and Takeshi: Hello Captain! Shanks: What the hell are you two doing here?! And more importantly where the drink you're dad said he'd give me! Charlie: We are here to force you to let us be member of this crew! Takeshi; We're too far out now so theres no going back! Shanks: But how did you sneak into that barrel? Wait.... *''Shanks flashes back to when he said good bye to Herman, he realizes what he was saying. Herman had said, Take Care of.... The Boys!* DaHaHaHaHa! That b*****d he planned this. That man never ceases to amaze me, right then I suppose I have no other choice. Charlie and Takeshi.... '''Charlie and Takeshi': Yes! Shanks: You are know officially members of the Red Hair Pirates! The life of a priate is tough, so you're training in all of the pirate combat arts will begin tommorow! For now.... LETS PARTY! Charlie, Takeshi and The Rest of the Crew: YEAH! From then on the two boy expirienced much with Shanks and his crew. They fought in many battles alongside the crew and saw many great things. They saw Shanks recruit Yassop, they saw Shanks in numerous Duels against Mihawk, they saw him become a Yonkou and they even saw Blackbeard give Shanks his scars. At aged 14 they met Mokey D Luffy, another boy whom Shanks would inspire. The two boys become strong, strong enough to take on a commodore of the navy and win, with the exception of Garp, at aged 17 the boys made a decision. Somewhere along the grandline. Charlie: Shanks.... Shanks: What is it Charlie? Charlie: Me and Takeshi have decided something... We.... We wanna go make our own crew.... Shanks:..... Well, if that's what you think is best for ya, go right on ahead. I won't stop you. Charlie and Takeshi: Shanks.... Thank you.... Shanks: Don't thank me yet, I was meaning to give these to you guys later but if you're leaving I need to give them to you know don't I? Hehe. Shanks smiles, he is given a box by Yassop and he opens it. Takeshi: *Surprised* Are those what I think they are? Shanks: Yep, they're devil fruits. I'm not gonna tell you what devil fruits, you'll have to find that out for yourselves. Always I wanted to give you these too. *''He presents to them a book and a sword*'' Charlie I know how much you've been eye balling this book. I never read, especially things about philosophy, so you keep it. And Takeshi I want you to have this sword, it's name is Chijin Bure-do it's a Saijo O Wazamono sword, one of the strongest in the world. Boys the world is a big and dangerous place as you know so be careful. The boys get into a small dinghy provided by Shanks. Shanks: One more thing before you go boys. The nearest place to make port is Alubarna in the Alabasta Kingdom, we're gonna head back to the New World, if we ever meet again you'll find us there. Shanks smiles as the boys row towards Alubarna. Charlie: We will meet again Shanks! When we do me and Takeshi will have a proper crew and we will have become great pirates! Takeshi: Count on it Shanks, we're gonna become the best of the best! Thank you for everything! Charlie and Takeshi: See ya everybody! Shanks and the crew wave their good byes to Charlie and Takeshi, as the two boys row into the distance. Benn: Captain are you sure about sending them into the Grand Line on just a dinghy? It doesn't seem that wise. Shanks: Don't worry they'll be fine and it's better than throwing them over board. Well now we have three kids to look for when they've become great pirates..... Boys I feel like we should be celebrating! LETS GET DRUNK! What happens next to the boys only time will tell. This world is full of danger, wonder and mystery which fills the soul of every pirate with Romance! So you can bet that they will see much in this world and achieve much more. May Romance Dawn and Restless Spirits be quenched. The Adventure takes full swing in the next part of the boys story! Two Pirates in a Dinghy, The Run Away Beauty of Alubarna! Part 1. Story Created By TheMediaJudge Heres a link to Part 1 incase you haven't read it :) Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Stories Category:Technicolour Pirates